


In Heat

by ItsYaGirlJess



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KaZe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaGirlJess/pseuds/ItsYaGirlJess
Summary: Kaname's in heat.-Originally posted on Wattpad. A small series of chapters I first began 2 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the chapters are lengthy. Most, if not all, seem a bit rushed. Apologies.

He didn't know how to react - actually, he didn't know if he could even react.

Zero was just doing his highly effective yell at the day class girls and give them your most menacing glare routine during the cross over, then suddenly he was pushed not- too-gently against a tree while being forcefully snogged by a particularly well-known brunette pureblood.

Not exactly Zero's idea of a 'pleasant' way to start off the day.

He tried pushing the pureblood off his abused neck a couple of times, but Kaname didn't budge. The hunter tried getting hold of his bloody rose, but the damned pureblood had already tossed the gun to the ground only a few moments ago. The poor silverette was powerless, so he just stood stiffly against a tree, getting molested by someone who he considered a rival, confused and embarrassed out of his mind. 

Both the day class girls and night class students stared at the duo in awe, jaws hung low in confusion and surprise. There were a few light-hearted giggles and overly-suggestive wolf howls, but all Zero could think about is how he was going to live this down, and why in the world would Kaname be KISSING him!

•*•

Things didn't get much better after that,

Kaname, for a reason beyond Zero, had stuck to his side like they were 'glued to the hip'. He stalked the hunter constantly wherever he went. The pureblood also had the audacity to unnecessarily touch (and grope) the hunter. Zero found it endlessly annoying, extremely embarrassing and absolutely frustrating. He pretended not to hear the murmurs and whispers from the other students when Kaname acted like a really weird and pervy body guard around him.

The exhuman tried to telling the pureblood multiple times that "enough was enough," but the brunette only stared blankly at the the silverette before hugging him with bone-crushing strength.

The hunter - being too fed up with Kaname following him everywhere (yes, even the bathroom), decided to consult the Headmaster about the issue.

•*•

"Headmaster."

The mentioned gulped at the tone of the ex-human in front of him. "Zeroooo don't call me Headmaster!" he whined. 

Zero glared at the older man infront of him. "Please explain-" the silverette pointed at the pureblood behind him, who was staring daggers at the blonde. "-This."

Kaien looked back at his adoptive son with doe-like eyes, then back at the glaring Night class President with an equally confused expression.

"Oh, has Kaname been following you around?"

Zero grunted and folded his arms. "Yes, he has, the whole entire day, along with weirder things..."

The older man gave Zero a curious look. "Weirder things?"

"I'd rather not go into detail, so let me just leave it at weird."

The Headmaster rubbed his chin with a perplexed expression. He looked over at the pureblood who standing silently at the back of his office - the brunette's face was twisted in an annoyed and aggravated expression. "Ohhhh...."

"'Ohhhh?' What is it? Do you know something?" Asked Zero in an irritated voice.

"Oh my...Ohhhh..."

Zero took a few steps towards the man with Kaname in trail, before slamming his hands against the Headmaster's desk. "I'd rather you give me an ANSWER instead of making constipated whale noises!"

The blonde bit his lip in an effort to not laugh, to no avail. He started giggling silently to laughing so hard he fell of his chair.

The silverette grimaced at the Headmaster. The fact that he was laughing at him was pushing all the wrong buttons for the hunter. "Kuran, make him shut up. Please."

Just like that, the pureblood walked towards the laughing man and picked him up by his collar effortlessly. He dropped the giggling mess of a man just in front of Zero.

The silverette smiled internally - having your own man servant definitely had its perks. He peered down at his adoptive father below him, "care to explain now?"

Kaien's laughing came to a slow hault."O..hehe...Oka..hehehehe"

Zero's shoe met the Headmaster's face.

The latter immediately stopped his laughter and instead grunted in pain, before rubbing the footmark Zero left on his face.

"Okay Okay! No-one needs to get violent here!"

"Then explain." Zero's patience grew thinner by the second.

"Okay Zero, this might be hard to take in, buuuuuut...." Kaien's eyes trailed from Zero's lilac eyes to Kaname's possessive crimson ones.

"But?"

"Kaname's... I think Kaname's...Kaname's in...hehehe"

"Kaname's in what!?" The silverette's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

The Headmaster coughed for a few seconds and tried to regain his breath after his little laughing session. "Kaname's in heat, Zero!!"


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everythings a bit rushed I'm so sorry :(

"So? That's it? I have to sit here all pretty and let this animal do whatever he wants with me?" Snarled Zero, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette pureblood in the room but refusing to look at him.

The headmaster grimaced at Zero's rebellious behaviour. He clasped his hands together and placed them gently onto his mahogany desk. "Zero, he's chosen you. I'm sorry but there's nothing, and I mean nothing you can do until it's over."

The silverette pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. He allowed his eyes to wander over to the ever mysterious brunette sitting beside him, innocently minding his own business.

Zero returned his line of sight back to the office ceiling, a silent prayer leaving his lips in hope of a saviour, and an answer. The vampire sighed, "...So there's nothing I can do?"

Coming to a grasp of Zero's despair, the headmaster leaned slightly over his desk. "Well...there-there might be something...seeing as you are desperate..."

Zero's eyes immediately snapped wide open in obvious anticipation. "Why didn't you say it before?"

Kaien frowned. "Because I'm afraid you're not going to like this option."

"I don't care, as long as this bloodsucker leaves me alone, I'm fine."

The blonde pushed his glasses higher above his nose. "Okay, but you have to piiiinky promise that you'll keep your anger to a minimum." He sadly rubbed the fading footmark on his face with a pout. "And you have to promise you won't hit my face again. Y'know it's hard to look this young at my age! I mean, I use facial products, but they can't prevent bruises and their damage."

Zero looked at his adoptive father with a very disappointed and confused look. Did this 30 something year old man really admit to using facial products? Nevertheless, the silverette slowly nodded in agreement.

"You'll have to... Errr, extremely intimate - err, let me rephrase that - fornication."

Zero's left eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Cross, it's not like I actually pay attention in class."

The headmaster coughed and quickly yet silently whispered "of course you don't".

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"So what does it mean?"

"You'll have to have sex with Kaname!"

Zero gave his adoptive father an utterly confused and lost look. "Excuse me?"

Kaien smiled. "You're going to need to have sex with Kaname! Remember to use contraception, Zero! It's very important. You do know the risks of not doing so. Vampires can't transmit diseases, but accidental pregnancies do happen quite often! Don't get me wrong, I do want grandchildren...but just not right now. I'd say give it a year-"

The Headmaster stopped talking as he realised the empty room and the door being wide open.

•*•

Ever since then, Kaname's affection became not so subtle as before, but now, the pureblood was practically carrying the exhuman everywhere.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Kuran let me down!"

The mentioned stared idly at his 'beloved'. "No."

Zero glared at the brunette, even though he was being bridal-styled carried down the Academy hallway. "Why?"

Kaname's large, chocolate eyes warmed as he nuzzled his head into the side of Zero's neck, inhaling the lily scent. A small moan of pleasure showing on his lips. "Because you are mine."

The silverette groaned, before hearing footsteps coming there way. Then those footsteps stopped abruptly in front of the duo.

"Umm...?"

The silverette groaned again, only louder.

"What up...with you two?" Asked Kaito, looking very confused and curious.

Then he started laughing.

At times like this, Zero really contemplated on whether Kaito was qualified to be a teacher seeing as how he was so immature. The silverette slapped a free hand across his forehead.

Kaname, being all too silent in the conversation, was staring daggers at the sandy blonde in front of him. He gave the aura of an animal in hunt for it's prey. He wasn't happy with his beloved talking to another male, Zero was his, and his alone. And he certainly wasn't the sharing type.

Unintentionally, the pureblood let out a grunt in displeasure.

The silverette looked up at his carrier; he smirked. He looked back at the laughing Kaito with hatred, and then he came up with an idea. "Kaname, get rid of him please."

The brunette was all too happy to comply to the demand. He sprinted across the hallway to Kaito, tackling the hunter to the ground with immortal strength, slamming him into the nearby wall. The taller of the two whailed in pain, before falling unconscious with a bleeding nose.

Zero smiled at his achievement. Kaito laying on the floor like a pig? Priceless! He was never going to let his childhood friend live this down.

The silverette walked up to Kaname, he gently placed a hand on both sides of the pureblood's face, and stared into the mahogany brown of his orbs. There was no doubt that the brunette was handsome. And the whole 'knocking out Kaito because Zero wanted him to' did turn him, but he wouldn't admit it. But he was willing to admit something else. 

"Maybe 'fornicating' with you won't be as bad as I first thought, Kuran."


	3. Chap 3

"Nngh.. K-..Kaname..."

The mentioned bit his neck, travelling down to lower regions whilst planting small but not-so-shy kisses. He gently glided upwards his hands upwards from the silverette's waist to gain as much skin contact as possible. His fingers skimmed over the exhuman's nipple, earning a seductive mewl from the teen. 

"Mm..mmm"

Kaname licked the the very surface of the nipple, then descending down the silverette's milky skinned body. He licked down until he was at the exhuman's midsection.

Zero's lilac eyes were hazed with pleasure, he was partly drooling as a result of Kaname's tongue being so damn distracting.

The brunette froze, glancing up at exhuman's clouded lilac eyes. "Beautiful."

The silverette blushed, "don't say that."

"You're so beautiful"

"Please..."

The pureblood smiled, caressing Zero's cheek passionately. He wanted to break down all the hunter's safeguards and see him for what he really is. He wanted to see the silverette raw. "Do not worry beloved. I have you."

~*~

Zero was really going to do this. He was going to have sex with Kaname. A pureblood, his love rival and the pain in his ass.

The silverette was nervous, and it was quite apparent. His palms were sweaty as he held the hand of the brunette pureblood. They were making their way into Zero's dorm room, as it was the quicker trip when compared to Kaname's dorm.

Zero felt like he'd rushed into this, and he really did. It had only a few days after the Kaito incident and the damn pureblood kept making Zero blush and feel special and now here he was.

The silverette was a virgin, but he'd never admit it. Allowing the pureblood to take him was embarrassing, and the thought made him blush. His heart rapidly beated as he and his companioned neared the dorm room.

Kaname, sensing the silverette's distress, let go of Zero's hand to place his hand on Zero's hip. The action made the silverette flush. Kaname found it adorable.

The brunette quickly invaded the hunter's personal space. "Don't be afraid, beloved. I will treat you well."

-

"Are you ready?"

-

The silverette brought Kaname's face to eye-level with his, entwining their fingers together. Kaname's sculpted face was illuminated by the moon light beaming through the single bedroom window. He was glowing. The sight took Zero's breath away; Kaname was a sight to behold - he always was.

At this very moment, Zero finally realised how lucky he was.

If there was a time and place the hunter could die, he hoped it would be here, and now.

•*•

He licked Kaname's ear lobe, suddenly feeling adventurous. He then gently rested his head on the brunette's naked shoulder and closed his eyes. Kaname wouldn't hurt him, he'd make him feel special all over again.

-

"Ready whenever you are, Kuran."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤（っ＾▿＾） 
> 
> Thank you all for the support ᵔ.ᵔ


	4. Chap 4

"Ngh..." Zero groaned as he shuffled in his bed sheets. The sun-rays emitting from the window proving too much on his lilac eyes, so the hunter concluded to hiding himself under his blanket.

Suddenly, the events of the past night rushed back. The pain, the pleasure, the chemistry...

The silverette blushed a ripe shade of red in embarrassment.

He slowly pushed the blanket off his body. To his surprise, Kaname was no longer there. His body print still visible on the mattress, with his scent still lingering in the air.

But he wasn't there. Strange behaviour for someone who wouldn't leave him alone only a day prior.

Although confused, he proceeded with his morning routine regardless.

~*~

"KYYYYAAAA!!!"

"AIDOU-SEMPAI PLEASE!"

"AHHH I LOVE YOU KAIN-SAN!!"

Zero groaned. This is why being a prefect sucked. He watched in disappointment as one of they day class girls tried (and failed) at climbing over the wall that blocked the day class from the night class. Sometimes Zero often asked himself if he should start bringing a medical kit during cross-overs.

The hunter watched as the large gates opened, revealing the night class in their full glory. Zero looked at Yuki, who smiled weakly at him. They both knew it was time to prepare for the horde.

Yuki held her arms wide as a barrier, while Zero stuck to his piercing glare.

The night class began walking down the path, much to Yuki and Zero's agony.

"Ah! Stay back!" Yuki yelled in horror, trying her best to block the arms that were so desperate to touch their idols.

The hunter, not struggling at all with the girls on his side being as obedient as ever, was about to stroll over and assist her, although someone had beat him to it.

That person was Kaname. The one pure blood who had been consuming his thoughts.

Zero half expected for Kaname to rush over to him like a dog, as he did many times during his heat, but he did not.

"Thank you for your continual efforts, Yuki." The brunette smiled at her. Something hurt in Zero's gut.

What happened?

"Thank you Kaname! You're always so kind..."

The brunette simply patted Yuki's cheek with a charming smile on his face. Never did he spare a glance towards Zero's direction.

What the hell?

As the silverette watched his adoptive sister blush at Kaname's loving show of affections, he couldn't help but feel a pull at his heart. The brunette stared at her with a loving look, one Zero hadn't seen until the previous night. The silverette thought that look was reserved for him... and only him. Zero felt his stomach lurch.

Jealousy? Pain? Hurt?

Zero stood still, watching the scene with glazed eyes.

Jealous of what? Pained by what? Hurt by what?

The silverette blinked, before turning around completely. Why had Kaname changed so quickly? Was it because he was over Zero? Did Zero not please him? Was Zero not enough?

Couldn't handle loving a level D?

The silverette placed a hand over his mouth.

Couldn't handle loving someone you don't love?

~*~

Zero shifted in the wooden chair. "He's been different...after we...'consummated.'"

The headmaster fanned his face before looking at Zero with a confused expression. "Hm? That's odd..."

"Yeah, he's avoiding me."

The older man patted his chin. "Hm. That's very strange."

"I know. That's why I asked."

"Well, Zero, he was with you during heat. Meaning, he picked you, not anybody else."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Yup, kinda hurt when I found out."

"Unless..."

"Unless?" Zero asked quickly yet hesitantly.

"Sometimes, Zero, when purebloods go into heat, they choose the person closest to them."

"Kaname and I were hardly what you would call 'friends'."

The headmaster frowned, almost ashamed to be doing so. "By closest, Zero, I mean in distance."

Zero froze. His eyes wide yet unmoving.

He was close. Kaname chose him because they were fucking next to each other.

There was no emotional baggage attached; there was no sappy feelings that Zero secretly hoped were there.

He was just a fucking toy. Just a toy. Something that could be disposed when it was no longer found fun.

The hunter, still frozen, smiled weakly. "Ok, yeah, that makes sense."

He actually thought that... a pureblood...with a level D like him...loved...

Pathetic.

"Zero? Are you alright?"

The mentioned clawed at the chair's arm. "Yes."

Pathetic.

"- Ah Chairman! I was hoping to talk to you about-"

Both the figures in the room glanced towards the voice. It was Kaname, who seemed hesitant to continue his speech when he realised Zero's presence.

He can't even bare the sight of me, thought Zero, brushing against the pureblood as he left the room.

Just so damn pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I h8 u Kaname. y u playin wit Zero like dat bro.


	5. Chap 5

~*~

Zero sat silently in his room that night. 

It wasn't his turn for patrol, and he didn't particularly feel like protecting Yuki after the day's events. A bit selfish of him, he knew, but he couldn't find the strength in himself to face her. 

He was fully aware it wasn't her fault - she was innocent in all of this. It wasn't her fault that Kaname decided to toy with his emotions. Hell, it wasn't even the damn pureblood's fault. It was his own fault, for letting the pureblood in, for letting the brunette touch him, for letting him break down of all the walls Zero built all those years ago. The silverette knew he could have waited for the heat to pass, but he allowed his own desires to consume him. This was his punishment. This is what happens when you let yourself fall for a vampire. 

Zero balled his fists. He wouldn't...he couldn't allow this to happen again. He would...he needed to be stronger.

The silverette rubbed his hand against his neck where passionate kisses were previously placed. 

Hurting like this was pathetic.

~*~

Classes were going to begin very soon. Zero sluggishly prepared himself for the day. He took a quick shower and put on his Day Class uniform. Before exiting his room, he spared a glance at his appearance in the bathroom mirror. Dark circles were looming under his eyes.

The silverette sighed - he felt both emotionally and physically drained. It was a restless night. Today was going to be hard to endure.

~*~

Zero walked through the Academy's hallways heading towards his first class - his pace slow and his mind stuck on a certain pureblood. 

Walking without a shadow behind him, it now felt foreign to the exhuman. He felt lonely, even if walking alone was what he had done years prior to Kaname's heat. Zero never really had much friends. After the killing of his entire family, his social skills were pretty much non-existent. Perhaps his only friend was Yuki. She was bubbly and always happy - it was a no brainer as to why she easily made friends. 

And why she had Kaname. 

Zero closed his eyes in exhaustion as he walked - he needed to think about something else. 

"Hey, why is Zero all by himself? Where's Kaname?"

The chatter of two nearby Day Class girls was heard by Zero. 

"I don't know - I think Kaname broke up with him."

The other girl made a confused noise. "I thought they were just close friends?"

"But they were always like kissing and hugging and stuff around the Academy."

"Oh - why'd they break up?"

"Zero always seemed annoyed when Kaname was around him. Every time I saw them it was always Kaname doing the kissing and hugging. I think Zero's lack of affection made Kaname feel unwanted." 

Zero cursed. His pace faulted for a moment, but he kept walking as if it didn't happen. He couldn't ignore the pain he felt in his gut. 

"That's so sad! How rude of Zero..."

He felt like throwing up. 

"Don't worry, I think Kaname is dating Yuki now."

He needed to get to his class faster. He needed to stop hurting. He wanted to stop hurting. He couldn't stop hurting. 

"Aw! They always seemed close..."

He needed...wanted...

He couldn't stop the ache in his heart as he thought of Kaname with someone else.

He rubbed his neck again as the feeling of being kissed there was burned into his memory. 

~*~

It was that dreaded time of the day. 

The screaming of the Day Class girls were numbing his ears. Zero already felt the beginnings of a headache. 

"Ngh! Stop fighting me! Stay back!" Yuki yelled, attempting (and failing) to get the girls behind her. 

Zero smiled internally at the sight. Yuki always tried her hardest. She put her heart and soul into everything she did. The brunette deserved someone who could match her flare. She really deserved Kaname, and Kaname was lucky to have her. 

"AIDOU-SEMPAI I LOVE YOU!"

"SENRY-SEMPAI PLEASE MARRY ME!"

The silverette sighed in exasperation - he realised that Yuki's side was much better handled than his. The Day Class girls on his side were already forming human towers against the wall that separated the Day and Night classes. 

"Get!...in...get in line..."Zero tried to yell at the girls, but he couldn't find the energy to do so. None of the girls even heard or noticed the silverette. 

The exhuman closed his eyes and rubbed his hands against his neck for the third time that day. He really needed to get rest. Allowing himself to be weak because of a vampire was pathetic.

Yuki noticed her adoptive brother's struggles. "Zero are you okay? Do you want me to-" 

The brunette was interrupted by the large gate opening. Out walked the Night Class with the Day Class girls screaming in excitement and adoration. Yuki was pushed and shoved by all the Day Class girls rushing to their idols. 

Zero tried to help by trying to yell at the girls again. "Stop disobeying! Follow...orders..." his was too strained to seem threatening and too quiet to be heard. He really felt useless today. 

"Everyone please make space for the Night Class!" Yelled Yuki with her arms spread wide, an attempt for form a barricade. Her efforts allowed a small space for the Night Class to walk through, but the girls were huddled so close together that there was no pathway for the Night Class use. 

"Please everyone, we'd like to walk through," a familiar voice calmly said. 

Immediately the Day Class girls formed one straight path allowing the Night Class students to walk through.

"Wha?!" Yuki was shocked at how quickly the girls listened to the pureblood. "Ah thank you Kaname! You really are amazing!" Yuki's voice chirped. 

The silverette saw the pureblood walk up to Yuki to pat her head affectionately - as he always did, because he really loved her. "No need to thank me. How are you today, Yuki?"

Zero had to look away. The familiar pain in his stomach began to stir - he felt like he was going to be sick again. Kaname and Yuki already made the perfect match. She was kind, and he was sweet. Why should Zero be feeling this way? He never had a chance with Kaname. 

He was a Level D - he was cold - he hated Vampires - he didn't deserve the love. 

Zero distanced himself from the crowd. He began making his way to his next class.

"There you are - think you can hide?! You're doing a poor job as a prefect just standing there making your sister do all the work!" A voice yelled behind him - Zero grimaced. It was Aidou. 

"You shouldn't be making the Night Class president do your job for you! Stop standing their and do your job!"

The silverette turned around and saw the blonde stand right behind him. The vampire made the effort to walk up to him, as the rest of the Night Class were still passing through the gate. 

"Ha! You gonna say something, Level D?" Aidou taunted, his icy blue eyes were glaring at his lilac ones. 

Zero was used to the blond's hate for him. They never were civil with each other.

"Don't just stand there!"

Behind the blond, the exhuman saw Yuki and Kaname talking to each other with adoration in both their eyes. The sight...he felt...

"Stop pretending you don't hear me!"

His heart ached. Jealousy surged through his veins. He wanted to...needed to...wouldn't...

"Stop ignoring me!"

Zero walked away. He couldn't...he just couldn't...

He didn't notice the mahogany eyes watching him from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've been dead for a while (╥﹏╥) and I still see so much support for this story so.....extra long chapter!
> 
> I've edited the previous chapters - they're definitely worth a re-read. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting this - I never expected to have this much love for


	6. Chap 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wattpadd is 'Tempherius' if you wish to read the story on that platform. The story gets updated updated on wattpadd before AO3.

Zero glanced at the teacher at the front of the class, who was droning on about something the silverette could care less about. The teen felt his eyelids closing slowly and subtly and the beginnings of a yawn climbing his throat. The ex-human sighed in exhaustion, pressed his forehead into the crook of his arm and hoped the class would end sooner than later.

The silverette wanted to forget all about his 'mistake' with Kaname, and how he was the toy used for the pureblood's animalistic instinct. He allowed himself to be weak in front of the creature, a mistake that the teen swore would never be repeated. 

Zero could handle all the murmurs and the gossip that surrounded him everywhere he went, about the mysterious circumstances surrounding Kaname and Zero's all too sudden separation. The teen was getting used to it. The silverette just needed to survive the sight of Kaname gaze adoringly at Yuki the same way he once gazed at Zero, that was what the silverette would be struggling with.

The hunter clutched his chest as he felt his heart beat increase rapidly at the memory of Kaname blatantly ignoring Zero for his dear Yuki. He could remember his heart dropping to his stomach and his blood running cold recalling the event.

Zero swallowed, trying to find his breath again. Just a mistake. Just a stupid, stupid mistake. 

Pathetic.

Suddenly, the teen felt a foreign object hit his head. The silverette made a noise of annoyance before glancing up from the crook of his arm. What he was greeted with was a mysterious paper ball on his desk; Zero frowned and unwrapped it.

_Are you okay? You seem more tired than usual. Are you eating and sleeping enough?_

\- Yuki

The silverette scanned the bottom half of the classroom and saw Yuki glancing back at him with a worried expression written on her face. Zero sent a small, reassuring smile in her direction - or attempted to. She was always able to see through him like glass.

Yuki didn't seem fooled by the smile, and made a frustrated face before returning her gaze back to the teacher at the front. The silverette knew that face meant "we'll talk about this once we're at home." Zero sighed and buried his face into his arm once again, beginning to doze off. 

_Kaname, let go of Zero's hand to place his own on the other's hip. The silverette's breath hitched in anticipation and his cheeks blush a ripe red._

_The brunette leaned more into the silverette' space. His breath tickling the other's pale neck._

_"Don't be afraid, beloved. I will treat you well."_

Zero closed his eyes in anguish and only hoped he could forget. 

Forgetting was never easy, though.

•*•

Kaname gasped awake at the memory, sweat drops accumulating on his forehead and palms.  The brunette instantly shut his eyes from the pain he was greeted with via the sunlight through his window. Eyes squinting in pain and head fuzzy in desire, the pureblood slowly shuffled from the bed's sheets to sit his bed's edge. 

The brunette looked into his sweaty palm felt himself beginning to get frustrated. Why did he keep torturing himself with the events of his heat? It was a mistake to share it with a level D - a level D that was slowly turning into a level E, nonetheless. This was never part of his plan. 

He didn't even want to think about his circle's disappointment and utter confusion at his behaviour with the silverette. Oh god, poor Yuki. His dear girl must've thought he chose the hunter over her.

Kaname sighed in anguish and stood from his bed. After only a moment, he began to head into his personal bathroom. 

Once undressed and inside, the brunette allowed himself to close his eyes and feel the warm water trickle down his body. Kaname embarrassingly found the water quite therapeutical.

The pureblood wanted to forget. To forget the strange feeling of happiness and longing he felt with the hunter. It must have been the heat exaggerating and turning his resentment for Zero into something else, or maybe confusing his love for Yuki with Zero.

No, wait - Kaname could recall the moment his heat began. It struck like lightning through his body, the animalistic instinct of mating and possession he felt surging through his veins. Kaname remembered seeing the ex-hunter, and just losing control.

It was because Zero was the first he saw. Yes, that must be it.

That's what Kaname told himself over and over as he placed a tense hand onto the shower's walls, which was slowly breaking under the pressure.

But the pureblood knew that was a lie.

•*•

"Hey, Yuki," Aidou said as he patted the aforementioned on the shoulder.

Yuki, struggling with the horde of girls ogling the night class during the cross over, sent a surprised look to the blond. "A-Aidou, what's u-up?" She muttered while doing her best to keep containing the day class girls. 

The blond crossed his arms. "Something's been bugging me..." The teen glanced at the tall silverette at the other end of the area. "And I thought you'd be the best person to ask... for once."

The brunette girl sent a heated glare towards the noble, who only smirked before shaking his head and sighing. The blond threw a hand over his back.

Yuki's slowly turned from an expression of anger to curiosity. "What's bothering you, Aidou?"

The blond sighed. "What's wrong with your brother? He barely seems to try anymore during these cross overs. He's slacking off and it makes me mad." The noble grumbled angrily.

Yuki glanced towards Zero, who had his hands out to attempt to stop the girls, to no success. A hefty amount of the day class girls had already crossed his attempted-boundary. The silverette wasn't paying very much attention, as he was staring at the trees beyond the girls in front of him with an empty expression. The brunette found herself frowning, and made sure to talk to Zero about the issue. 

She turned back to he blond and sent him a the best reassuring smile she could manage while fighting off the horde. "It's okay, I'll make sure to talk to him about it. He's just a little tired, that's all."

Aidou still seemed annoyed. He wanted to go over there and scold the silverette again just as he did a few days ago, but now realising how pale and exhausted the level D looked, Aidou thought it best to just leave the issue alone. 

Aidou then looked at his adoring fans that Yuki was attempting to block off, and sent a wink their way, which was overly welcomed.

Suddenly a tall, looming figure appeared behind the blond, making the latter yelp in shock. 

The blond turned as fast as he could, squeeling in the process. He didn't expect the Night Class President to abruptly appear behind him. "K-Kaname! You scared me!" The noble said in a meek voice.

The pureblood smirked at the blond and then smiled happily at the girl in front of him. "Hello Yuki. I hope you're having a good day." 

Yuki looked up from the girls in front of her to the pureblood and was about to say the same to him, but realised the pureblood had growing circles under his eyes. The smile he sent the girl didn't reach his eyes, either. "Kaname, are you okay? You seem a bit tired."

Aidou frowned at the pureblood, only now noticing the latter's tired appearance. "Let me take you back to your dorms for more sleep, Kaname." 

The pureblood seemed to really consider the prospect. His mahogany orbs slowly wondered over to the other side of the cross-over, settling there for only a moment, before returning to Yuki and Aidou with a deep frown. "I'll be fine, thank you for your concern."

The gesture irked Yuki's curiosity. She scanned the area Kaname stared at, but found nothing deserving of the brunette's interest.

"Goodbye Yuki. I hope I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The pureblood said through a reassuring smile, and walked to his first class, a smile that still didn't reach his eyes. Aidou quickly trotted behind him.

Yuki looked back at the direction at Kaname stared at, and frowned. What was he looking at, and why did he seem so sad? Maybe he was annoyed at the day class girls' ruckus? The brunette sighed and focused her attention on ensuring no day class girls stepped a foot beyond her boundary.

Once all the night class students safely walked to their first class and the day class girls dispersed, Yuki finally realised what Kaname was staring at.

The brunette girl glanced at Zero behind her, who didn't seem relieved that the cross-over was finished. He still had the empty expression plastered onto his face.

Was Kaname worried about Zero? 

Yuki's brows furrowed as she contemplated the thought. Why would Kaname be concerned over Zero? Was it just because of the silverette's exhausted appearance?

All of a sudden Yuki gasped. Kaname still had feelings for Zero, even after their apparent breakup. That must be it. Yuki wasn't actually entirely sure that they were dating, and didn't want to question Zero who seemed very sensitive about the topic, but now it was confirmed.

He was worried about Zero.

Of course he was! Their breakup was all too abrupt, and their affection before it was all to real. Yuki even found herself a bit jealous over Kaname's surprising amount of loving gestures sent to Zero. The girl knew Kaname cared for her, but the way he looked at Zero before the breakup was on a different level.

Yuki hoped she wasn't jumping to conclusions. 

She grinned to herself nonetheless and shook her hands together. She was going to help them both, because it's them that she loves and it's each other that they needed.

A/N: Thank you all for following the story! Love you guys. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chap 7

Yuki stared angrily at her empty notebook and unused pen. She had to get Kaname and Zero back together, act as the glue in the broken relationship. But, there was just one issue. How was she supposed to go about achieving this?

The movies made this type of thing seem easy!

The young girl sighed and placed her head in the cook of her arms. 'Cmon Yuki, what do both Kaname and Zero like? I mean, apart from each other... Any common interests? Hobbies?' The brunette contemplated to herself, scratching her head.

"Yuki?" A voice called from a corner of her dorm, bringing Yuki out of her thoughts.

The young girl straightened her posture and stared in the direction of her name. "Yori?"

Her best friend sent a warm smile in her direction from her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why are you still awake at this hour?" She asked in a tired tone, yet still expressing concern and curiosity.

Yuki furrowed her brows and sighed for what must've been the billionth time that night. She closed her notebook and leaned into her chair. "There's this problem I'm having, and it involves people I care a lot about. "

Yori smiled at her friend. "What's the problem?"

"I'm just...having trouble fixing... fixing them." Yuki replied with a sad tone.

Yori hummed in understanding, her eyes sending empathy Yuki's way. "Are they having an argument?"

The brunette nodded.

"Ah, well, maybe I can help. I've had heaps of friends argue with each other yet still make up."

Yuki smiled at her friend in relief. "Yori, you're so amazing."

Yori stretched her arms and got up from her bed, heading towards Yuki. "Yeah, I know. So, what have you got in mind so far?"

The brunette smiled weakly, "right now? Er, nothing."

Yori sat down on a nearby chair and opened Yuki's empty notebook. She grabbed the pen and entered a writing position. "Yuki, if you dont mind, who are these 'friends' of yours?"

The brunette gave a bashful grin, "Kaname and Zero. Remember how they were all affectionate for a while and now they're not?"

Yori nodded with an intent look.

"Well they're pretending like that never happened, but they miss each other a lot. I can tell. Y'know, all the longing side glanced and stuff."

Her friend raised Yuki's pen to her mouth and furrowed her eyesbrows in thought. "It was pretty weird how they randomly broke up. They were kind of cute together."

"Its like a rivals to lovers sort of thing right?"

Yori grinned. "Right. Okay, now how do we go about mending their relationship."

Yuki shrugged. "I dunno, a date?"

Her friend contemplated the suggestion, and hummed in agreement

"Ok, so a date it is! Now, how do we get them on the date?"

After scribbling down a few notes, Yori clasped her hands together. "Think about it. What do both Kaname and Zero have in common?"

Yuki scratched her back with a frustrated face. "I was just asking myself that!... They have nothing in common..."  
...apart from being both Vampires, but that was left kindly unsaid.

Yori shook her head. "Wrong."

"Huh?"

"Yuki, they both have you."

Said girl pointed to herself in confusion. "Me?"

Yori nodded. "Yup, you can get them in the same room. That means you can get them on a date, just without them knowing it's an actual date."

Yuki grinned a bright smile. "That's true! Good idea Yori."

Her friend began assembling a plan for how Yuki was to go about getting her two friends on a date. The brunette chipped in a few ideas to assist her friend. After finishing the plan, Yori tore the page from the book and gave it to Yuki.

"That's the plan. I'll help you go about doing it though, just to make sure you don't mes- accidently do something wrong."

Mahogany orbs stared hopefully at the page, wishing for the plan to be successful. Remembering the sadness buried deep in her friends' eyes, she began to feel determined.

"I hope this works, Yori. I really do."

Yori rubbed Yuki's back encouragingly. "It will."

•*•

"Headmaster," Kaname greeted the aforementioned man, before sitting on one of chairs in front of the hunter's desk. "Why have you called me here?"

The blond smiled cheerfully at the pureblood. "Would you like a mint?"

"No, but thank you."

The older man's expression fell only a bit. His smile turned into a slight frown, and his bright eyes were covered by the glint of his glasses. "I have a few important things to talk about with you."

Kaname raised his brows in curiosity. "Is this about the rise in Level E's? The council has already been investigating the issue. I have no doubt the association is to."

"H-huh? No no no, we can discuss that later. This issue is a bit more personal."

The brunette frowned. He knew where the conversation was leading to from the implication. "Ah."

The blond leaned into his chair. "I understand that I'm only faculty, but you do understand as Zero's father..."

"I understand perfectly."

Kaien sighed. "Zero has been having less sleep. I'm sure you've noticed. He's late on his duties and barely comes for dinner. I'm worried for him, and so is Yuki. I'm only asking for you to consider talking to him. I can't imagine what he felt when your affections for him suddenly ended."

Kaname glanced down his lap, deep in thought, concern edging out of his calm mask. The pureblood was have trouble understanding his own emotions on the issue. The situation made him feel anxious. "Ill do my best to resolve your and Yuki's worries."

"And Kaname..." the Headmaster suddenly leaned over his desk to be closer to the pureblood. "Everything changes in life, such as your feelings. I also want you to take time to figure out what you want. You control your own fate."

Kaname looked at the headmaster with a grim expression. "You dont understand, my destiny is to be with Yuki. I just want to see her happy. I promised... them..."

"Is that what she wants? Is that what you want? Is that what Juuri and Haruka wanted for her?" Kaien asked with a guarded expression. "As I said, take time to figure out what you want."

The pureblood balled his fists in his lap, yet his face remaining the calm, stoic facade he plastered onto his face the second he entered the office. "Alright. I have to be getting to class soon, it is almost midnight. We'll discuss the Level E's tomorrow then?"

The headmaster became his aloof self once again and smiled bashfully at the vampire. "Sure! Have a good night Kaname!"

"You as well." Kaname turned to leave the room, allowing his mask to drop.

•*•

After class had finished, Kaname immediately began walking to his quarters, with the conversation he shared with the headmaster still leaving him frustrated. Passing the many windows on the walls of the Academy, pureblood stopped to glance at the moon.

'Take time to figure out what you want'

Kaname clenched his jaw.

'Is that what she wants? Is that what you want?'

'Of course it is,' thought the pureblood with balled fists. 'When I turn her, she'll understand. We'll leave this place and be together, finally.'

Kaname knew he had to finish placing the last piece of his carefully crafted plan into the large puzzle. The rising amount of Level E's in town... that wasn't a good sign. He had a feeling of what could be the reason, and if what he thought was true, his plan would be in shambles.

Sighing, Kaname placed his head in his hand, still staring at the moon.

'We're almost there, Yuki,' the brunette thought, attempting to remember his dear girl's innocent, brown eyes, yet all he imagined were passionate lilac eyes.  
The pureblood made a pained noise. 'This is what I want. One heat isn't going to change what I've wanted for centuries.' He thought, as he unwillingly remembered the soft feel of silky silver hair under his fingers.

Cursing under his breath in frustration, the pureblood quickly retreated to his dorm. 'Her transformation will happen soon, then these fantasies will end.'  
"Maybe consummating won't be so bad after all, Kuran."

Kaname punched the brick wall of the hallway with anger, creating a large hole. 'A mistake. It was a mistake. It was just a heat.'  
The pureblood took a moment to collect himself and quickened his pace to his quarters. The memories of his heat never leaving his mind, but this time Kaname allowed himself to indulge.

Once in dorm, the brunette quickly undressed and showered. Once in the comfort of his bed, he allowed himself to be brisked away by passionate memories of a certain male, yet still telling himself they mean nothing.

 

Thank you to all for voting and commenting. I can't tell you guys how much it means to me when I see love for the story. The hilarious comments never fail to make me laugh.  
Stay tuned for more updates. Love ya ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!!!!!!! Schools finishing and I have more time to update 


End file.
